Seeds
by steelcrash
Summary: The humans trapped on board the Ancient ship "Destiny" find her origins more alien than originally thought.


Seeds

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin. Nor do I own "Stargate SG-1" or "Stargate: Universe." They belong to MGM.

10 million years ago. . .

Their work was done. Time for their plans to become reality.

Destiny. The ship's name. A simple word, but it was the thread to which all others were tied. Only when the Tau'ri were ready would her mission be fulfilled. Until then, she would continue her journey across the cosmos alone.

Two beings watched with satisfaction as the ship slipped her earthly bonds, headed toward its fate.

"Do you think it will succeed?" the smaller figure asked.

"It must," answered the taller being.

-----

Present day, Ancient ship, designation "Destiny"

Eli Wallace tinkered with a console in one of the many hubs on board the Destiny. No one had told him not too, and he was bored. It was something to do, it wasn't like he was going to hurt anything because the ship was falling apart and maybe he could do some good if he could find some archival information to tell them more about the ship. Dr. Rush was no help and as the man obviously had his own agenda, Eli was trying to steer clear. For the moment at least. Another altercation between the scientist and the military men on board had everyone on edge again. The usual--accusing Dr. Rush of not working hard enough to get them home, blah, blah, blah.

He could understand the urgency to get things working properly and get home, but Eli knew firsthand that Dr. Rush was indeed working on trying to understand the ship. It was hard, and he was trying to help, but Rush had driven him off.

Now, if he could just plug the cord he was tugging on into the interface it looked like it would fit, maybe he could get the console working. Just a little harder and. . .

Sparks flew and the jolt of energy knocked Eli flat on his back, unable to move. But he knew he'd gotten *something* working because he could hear what sounded like narration coming from somewhere overhead, and he could understand it. The accent was a little strange, but that wasn't important.

_" . . .the truth will not be known for years, not until the time is right. It began with two worlds, but the seeds of the future will be spread across the stars, our two races scattered. But they will come together again when the need is greatest, when they can finally recognize that they need one another, and only together can fate be met. It is their destiny."_

_-----_

Rush ran his fingers through his hair, having just finished listening to the whole of the recording Eli found for the fifth straight time. Leave it to the boy to find the most amazing things. . .and speaking of the boy, he was staring back at Rush from down the corridor, eyebrow raised. The scientist smiled and waved at Eli, trying to let him know it was all right. Sure. Fine. Just great.

As if being stuck on the Destiny wasn't problem enough, trying to figure out the ship, which now it turned out wasn't just a construct of the Ancients. No. A race called the Cybertronians helped, incorporating their knowledge of FTL to help the Ancients build their ships, along with giving their advanced wormhole technology to them, further facilitating their desire to explore the universe.

Rush knew something of the Cybertronians--he'd been working for Stargate Command since before the incident in Mission City, had known that members of SG-1, including Dr. Daniel Jackson and Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell were now working with the aliens on Earth, had been for quite some time.

And at the moment, it was funny how an already strange, impossible situation could become even more unusual. The Ancient mentioned by the Cybertronian in the recording was referred to as Myrddin, or, in English, Merlin. The Cybertronian's own designation, as he called it, was Alpha Trion.

But enough was enough. Rush heard Lt. Scott calling his name, no doubt wanting an explanation for their latest discovery. The scientist stood, went to join his companions. More questions than answers at time, but wasn't it their destiny to find those answers?


End file.
